kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Napoleon Hill
Napoleon Hill (lindi më 26 tetor 1883 në Pound River, Wise County, Virginia - 8 Nëntor 1970 në South Carolina) ishte shkrimtar amerikan nga. Librat i tij më i njohura “Mendo dhe pasurohu” (orig. Think and Grow Rich, ISBN 1593302002) merret si libri më i shitur në botë. Hilli vinte nga një familje e vobektë, nëna e tij Sarah Sylvania Blair e la në moshën 10 vjeçare. Dy vite pas vdekjes të së ëmës, i ati James Monroe Hill u martua me një grua tjetër. Si 13-të vjeçarë filloj të shkruaj për një gazetë lokale dhe të ardhurat e marra nga kjo i finaconte për shkollimin e tij juridik. Kthesa në jetën e Hillit ndodhi më 1908, përderi sa ai studionte dhe publikonte biografitë e njerëzve të popullarizuar, ai bëri një intervitë me industrialistin (fabrikantin) më të pasur të asaj kohe në Amerikë, Andrew Carnegie. Carnegie besonte se udha e suksesit mund të shprehej me një formul të thjeshtë. Carnegie të cilit Hilli i kishte lënë përshtypje të mira, e angazhojë atë që të pyeste 500 persona që kishin arritur nga fuqia e tyre të bëheshin milioner, ashtu që të krijonin formulen e suksesit. Në kuadër të studimit që kishte marrë përsipër Hilli, ai angazhojë njerzit më të njohur të kohës në botën perendimore, si: Thomas Edison, Alexander Graham Bell, George Eastman, Henry Ford, Elmer Gates, John D. Rockefeller, Charles M. Schwab, F.W. Woolworth, William Wrigley Jr., John Wanamaker, William Jennings Bryan, Theodore Roosevelt, William H. Taft, Woodrow Wilson dhe Jennings Randolph. Projekti i ndërmarrë zgjati mëse 20 vite, gjatë kësaj kohe ai punonte si këshilltar i Andrew Carnegie. Rezulltatet e studimit u publikuan për herë të parë më 1928 në librin e Hilli-t, The Law of Success (Ligji i Suksesit). Më vonë në formë të kursit auiodiktativ (vetëmësimë) u publikua Formula, të cilës deri më 1942 i pëkiste edhe seria Mental Dynamite (Mendja dinamike) Nga 1919 deri 1920-ta, Hilli ishte redaktor dhe botues i gazetës The Golden Rule ndërsa më 1930 publikojë librin The Ladder to Success (Ligji i suksesit). Nga 1933 deri më 1936 Hilli punonte si këshilltar i presidentit amerikan Franklin Ruzeveltit. Më 1937 botohet vepra e njohur e Hillit Think and Grow Rich (Mendo dhe pasuroh) e cila deri më tani delë nga shtypi dhe deri më 2004-ër, vetm në SHBA janë shitur 7 milion ekzemplar. Veprave të tija i pasuronë me 1939 me librin How to Sell Your Way through Life, më How to Raise Your Own Salary. Gjatë viteve dhjetë viteve (1952-62) punoi së bashku me W. Clement Stone nga Combined Insurance Co. of America. Si rezulltar i pjesërishëm i këtij bashkëpnimi më 1960, Hilli publikoj Success Through a Positive Mental Attitude. Libri You Can Work Your Own Miracles ju bashkangjitë veprës së tij më 1970. Lidhje të jashtme *Biographie von Napoleon Hill *The Napoleon Hill Foundation *TGR website Category:Shkrimtarë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1883 Category:Vdekje 1970 cs:Napoleon Hill de:Napoleon Hill en:Napoleon Hill es:Napoleón Hill fr:Napoleon Hill it:Napoleon Hill ja:ナポレオン・ヒル ko:나폴레온 힐 lt:Napoleon Hill pt:Napoleon Hill ro:Napoleon Hill ru:Хилл, Наполеон sv:Napoleon Hill tr:Napoleon Hill